Get Out Alive
by Zakuro Haruno
Summary: A songfic written by my sister. I am just uploading it for her. This story has nothing to do with Cirque Du Freak except for the presence of vampires. Well, it might, but I've never read the books so I wouldn't know.


**A/N**: This is a songfic that my sister wrote. She has a fanfiction account, but doesn't really get how to upload. She made up this story herself.

Song: Get Out Alive

Artist: Three Days Grace

**Disclaimer**: This story was written by my sister and she is its only owner. The song, however, is the property of Three Days Grace and Jive Records.

One night, Shawn was angry. Very angry. So he set out to find someone to take his anger out on. The result: 8 innocent teenagers, 3 boys and 5 girls. Their names: Ray, Detrik, and Dominic were the guys; Z, Katrina, Nareesha, Kataline, and Binky- the girls. They had all just left a party. That's when they were caught.

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

Little did they know, Detrik had been in on it the whole time, seeing as Shawn was his father. He had been sent to befriend Katrina. They were taken to Shawn's house- a mansion in the middle of a large forest. Each person was put in a different room.

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

The next day, Z and Nareesha were taken into another large room, where they were experimented on (Blood tests and all that stuff, cuz Shawn and Detrik are vampires). Z's blood was too evil, so he left her to bleed to death. Nareesha had her blood sucked out of her, but she hadn't died yet.

Meanwhile, Ray escaped from his room and ran to Detrik's to help him escape. After they were both out, they went to find Dominic who went to find the rest of the girls. Now, everyone was free. It was time to get out of that mansion for good. They ran down a large hallway. It was a dead end.

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

"Let's try this door" Katrina said as she opened it. Inside she found Z and Nareesha. Both dead. She ran to see if she could find any trace of life in them, only managing to get herself covered in blood. They were gone, and there was no way to bring them back.

_Then he said_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Oh Oh Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Oh Oh Run for your life_

Ray walked over and picked her up. "We have to go before Shawn returns!" He turned to leave, dragging Katrina along with him. They all started running down the hallway.

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine _

_But one day you'll end up like me_

Binky was in the lead of the group. She turned the corner to find Shawn blocking her path. He caught her, and sucked her blood.

_Then she said_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Oh Oh Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Oh Oh Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_(If you wanna get out alive)_

_Oh Oh Run for your life (Life)_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_(If you wanna get out alive)_

_Oh Oh Run for your life (Life)_

Now, the order was Detrik, then Ray, Katrina, Kataline, and Dominic last. They had turned down the other hallway and were frantically searching for an exit. Detrik quickly turned and ran between Ray and Katrina. He attempted to punch Katrina, but missed and hit Ray instead.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_till I'm burning on the inside_

"Get out of here! Now!" Ray ordered as he fought Detrik, but as he was facing the girls and Dominic- Detrik stabbed him in the stomach. Katrina fainted at the sight.

_If I go I can only hope _

_That I'll make it to the other side_

Dominic picked up Katrina and they all ran, finally making it outside. Dominic sat Katrina down and ran for the police. Katrina was still out cold, and Detrik and Shawn had come outside after them. When Katrina finally awoke, Shawn grabbed her and held her hostage as Kataline fought Detrik.

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Oh Oh Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Hold on for:_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_(If you wanna get out alive)_

_Oh Oh Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_(If you wanna get out alive)_

_Hold on for:_

Ray, Z, Nareesha, and Binky suddenly came running out of the mansion. Ray kicked Shawn, who released Katrina and landed on Detrik. Shawn was knocked out by it. It was then that Dominic returned with the police. Katrina hadn't seen, but Detrik had given them medicine that reversed the deaths. He really was sorry, seeing as he had fallen in love with Katrina and those were her friends that had been hurt.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope _

_That I make it to the other side_

"Katrina, I'll give you this option. You can either go with Dominic, or you can stay here with me. Make your choice." Detrik said as he pushed his father off of him and got up off the ground. Katrina stood there thinking for a minute.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, If I go_

Her choice was made. She turned to where Detrik and Dominic were standing. Slowly, she walked towards Dominic, giving Detrik a stare that said "Like I'd ever go with you!" The policemen were in the process of burning the house. They had already put Shawn inside.

"We'll give you a choice, Detrik was it?" asked one of the policemen. Detrik nodded. "You can either go and burn with your father, or we can get you some help."

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

Detrik walked into the house as the roof collapsed. He was never seen again, but his father had given him a special power. No matter what, though he would, Detrik would never die.


End file.
